Ocean Man
by xKirliax
Summary: When a weird  chemical gets in  the krabby Patties, sommething bad happens.


Whoa. My first_** regular **_Spongebob story. Ah well, be sure to comment. Storm out, peace!

* * *

**SpongeBob: 10 years later**

**When an unknown chemical is put into the Krabby Patties, people get the urge to eat **_**everything**_**!**

**Can SpongeBob, his family, and his friends stop this madness?**

SpongeBob- a 35 year-old sponge that loves his job and life.

Sandy- SpongeBob's Texan squirrel wife that excels at karate and housekeeping.

Patrick- Dim-witted friend to SpongeBob.

Mindy- Queen of the sea, and wife to Patrick, who decided to stay at his house, rather than her castle.

Squidward- SpongeBob's pessimistic neighbor who dislikes his happy-go-lucky attitude.

Sally (Fan Character)- Squidward's kindly wife.

Eliza (Fan Character)- Daughter to Squidward, and twin to Squidia.

Squidia (Fan Character)- Eliza's twin brother.

Rachel (Fan Character)- Easy-going daughter to SpongeBob.

SpongeBob Jr. (Fan Character)- SpongeBob's baby son that looks just like him.

SpongeBea (Fan Character)- SpongeBob Jr.'s twin sister.

Jake (Fan Character)- Karate obsessed son of SpongeBob.

Lou (Fan Character)- BFF to Rachel, and Patrick's son.

Pearl- Daughter of Mr. Krabs, and SpongeBob's boss.

Mr. Krabs- Pearl's dad, and SpongeBob's former boss.

Karen- Computer W.I.F.E to Plankton

Plankton- Pearl's business rival, and self-proclaimed evil genius.

Robo- Matt (Fan Character)- A robot pretending to be an imaginary fish named Matt.

**Chapter 1: Life is good**

SpongeBob looked at the clock. _Shoot, only two more hours of work_, he thought.

"SPONGEBOB!" Squidward screamed, holding an order form. He looked different than he was 10 years ago. He was still bald, but now had a dark blonde beard, and was wearing a green sweater. His attitude was the only thing that had stayed the same.

SpongeBob also looked different. He now had black-rimmed glasses, a brown mustache, and a bow tie instead of a regular tie. "Sorry, Squid. I just got distracted. Only two more hours of work, you know." he said, taking the order sheet.

"Thank Neptune for that. My daughter's violin concert is today." Eliza Tentacles was his blonde- haired daughter. She was artistic and, like her dad, had a great ear for music. "She's doing so well, she'll probably going to be in the Championship of Young Musicians!

"Order up." the sponge said, finishing the krabby patties. He was also thinking about his daughter, Rachel. She was a squirrel who loved everything that he did. He had promised to bring her to jellyfish fields today.

Squidward grabbed the meal, and then spoke into the microphone. "Number four, please get your krabby patties." A silver fish with glasses like Geordi La Forge's walked up. "**YES-THAT-IS MINE-THANKS." **he said.

However, he tripped over a loose floorboard and exploded. Plankton weakly crawled out 'him'. He looked around at the people staring at him, and screamed "STOP LOOKING AT ME!" SpongeBob literally kicked him out.

Two hours later, Pearl, their boss closed up shop, and turned away from Squidward and SpongeBob. She had long blonde hair, and was wearing a business suit. "Pearl, are you sad?" SpongeBob asked. "Well, just a bit." she said. "My dad lost his 5-dollar bill a week ago, and he's still obsessed with looking for it. I worry about him."

SpongeBob contentedly sighed. "Well, that's Mr. Krabs, all right." They all laughed. SpongeBob went home, and was greeted by Rachel and Jake. Rachel was nine years old, and was a water-breathing squirrel wearing a blue dress and matching bow. Jake was a brown sponge with a squirrel tail, and a purple t-shirt and pants.

Sandy walked in, holding SpongeBea and SpongeBob Jr.. Sandy had on her helmet, a pink shirt, and jeans. SpongeBea had a flower in her hair, and looked like a baby girl version of SpongeBob. SpongeBob Jr. looked like a baby version of Spongebob. "How was work?" Sandy asked.

"It was, well, average." Spongebob replied. "Average?" Rachel asked. "Oh, Plankton tried to steal the formula, I made enough patties to feed a small army, those sort of things are average." "Oh." Rachel remembered what she wanted to ask her father.

"Dad, when are we going to go to jellyfish fields?" Spongebob smiled. "As soon as we get our nets!" Rachel squealed in eager anticipation, and ran upstairs. _Life is good, _SpongeBob thought as he picked up his net. _Real good._


End file.
